Abnegation's story
by HestiaAbnegation11
Summary: Susan Black explores the mysteries of the faction of the Abnegation. The attacks on Abnegation are beginning and this is no place for an Abnegation Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**A Divergent Trilogy Short Story**

**POV Susan Black**

The attacks on Abnegation have just begun, the Erudite have released fake reports on my father! I try to remain calm for my aptitude test, but I just can't I start to shake next to Beatrice. I notice something is wrong with her, she just isn't like the Abnegation, she isn't suited here. But my brother Robert and I are, I hope. Then the announcer says

"From Dauntless, Uriah Pedrad , and Samantha Hastings."

"From Erudite, Edward Temmins and Kendall Montgomery."

"From Candor, Peter Hollis and Christina Young."

"From Amity, Lyte Diamond and Danielle Pohler."

and then finally!

"From Abnegation, Beatrice Prior and Susan Black."

I follow Danielle out near the testing rooms, then she turns into 4 and I go into 5. An Erudite woman in blue is standing there waiting for me, as I sit into the brown chair my chest fills for revenge against the Erudite for what they have done. I hate needles too, so if I got my hands on that needle, I would just hit her with it!

"Hello, my name is Hanna Robertson, and you must be Susan Black, Abnegation?" "Yes" I reply slowly.

Then she plunges the needle into my arm, and it takes me to a whole new world. "CHOOSE!" A woman screams at me, and in a basket she's holding is a slice of cheese or a knife. In a split's second decision I say "no." The surrounding area turns into nothing as I am now in a room with a growling dog standing there. I back away slowly and then in a whirlwind I hear "PUPPY!" a little girl comes into the room and the dog lashes out. I scream and throw myself in front of the girl and it fades once again.

A factionless man stands in front of me, and he says "do you know this man"! "No" I say defiantly. "You could save me!" he shouts! "Yes, I do know him." And it is gone and I am in the testing room once again.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :)**

**POV Susan Black as always :D**

"They call it Divergent" Hanna says to me as I lurch in my seat. I knew they usually come from Abnegation and the Erudite hunt them down, so I jump out of my chair. Hanna grabs a needle and throws it, but luckily it misses by at least two feet. I run toward the door and another needle hits my arm, I yank it out and throw it down. I run out into the hall, past the gasping Amity, through the Erudite who yell "Stiff!" behind me.

I see Robert as I run down the pavement, down toward Abnegation sector. I am Divergent, Amity, Abnegation, and Erudite. And I can't be controlled.

Robert gives me a puzzled look and runs after me, his blonde hair flopping behind him. We look alike, except for the genders basically. While I am running I run straight into a Candor, wearing black and white. He shoves me to the ground and shouts "Stiff!" I didn't know the Candor do that now. An Amity runs to me and helps me up, giving the Candor a harsh look. "Hi!" The Amity says cheerfully! "Hi" I say back "What's your name?" I ask her?  
"Lyte" She replies with a smile, she's sixteen too I realize.

"Thanks for everything, Lyte, I couldn't thank you more, but I have to get home or else they will be worried."

"It's okay! See you at the choosing ceremony! Bye!" Lyte shouts as I run down the street.

I see Robert sitting on the pavement near my house and I sit down next to him and let my hair down out of my ponytail. Caleb walks up seconds later, I am glad he didn't see me run away from the Erudite or the Candor. "Want to come over for supper?" Caleb asks me.

I feel myself redden and I say "Sure" just as Beatrice walks up to us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, go Veronica Roth! :D**

**Chapter 3**

**POV Susan Black**

Beatrice says "I got sick, apparently the fluid they gave me." But I don't believe her, she is Divergent, I know it. I look at her concerned. She just stares back at me like I know something, trying to convince me of something I know.

"We'll be at our house if you guys want anything!" I shout as they go in there door. Robert and I go up and into our house, and Robert asks "What did you get in your aptitude test?" He asks calmly, and I already know what he is, Amity. "I can't say." I reply quickly and dart into my room. My mother crosses the hallway and into Robert's room as I shut my door quietly and lock it.

I look up and into the walls, the Abnegation symbol is on my ceiling, with a light by it, making it look illuminated. The Amity symbol sits on one wall, the giant trunk of the tree with branches and leaves. And on the other wall, is the Dauntless symbol, the great fire that is Dauntless, they think they are the most independent faction, look at Amity stupid's!

I think about my choices, not Erudite, definitely not Erudite, I am Abnegation after all. I think about my other choices Amity and Abnegation, I could follow my brother's actions and go with Amity, or stay with my parents in Abnegation. I quietly walk downstairs and have a quiet supper with my family, my father talking about what the other factions are thinking.

I know my choice now, where I am going, I know I am where I belong, the choosing ceremony, will be easy for me. But maybe not for Robert, Caleb, or Beatrice.

I don't belong in Amity, I am not joyful, that much, I am Abnegation, and I can protect my faction against Erudite.

With that thought I fall asleep and dream of the Abnegation in the Amity orchards helping the Amity harvest when a Dauntless army attacks, killing a lot of Abnegation and some Amity, in yellow face down blood soaking there clothes. Then I see Lyte, with a knife in her back, lying dead. I scream out loud, and its 8:00 in the morning so I get up and be ready for what is coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 4**

**POV Susan Black**

"Come on Susan! Your going to be late for the Choosing Ceremony!" My mother calls from downstairs.

I groan and get out of bed and put on my gray robes and dash down the stairs and into the living room, my mom walks us to the middle of the city.

Marcus Eaton does an opening ceremony, and then the first faction transfer goes from Dauntless to Candor.

"Danielle Pohler!" Marcus says and she chooses Amity.

"Lyte Diamond!" Marcus says and I realize she is my friend from the meeting earlier. Her yellow dress hangs around her as she bounces up to the podium, and her blood falls onto the stones of Abnegation.

"Caleb Prior." Marcus says and Caleb walks up to the stand and he looks from the Abnegation bowl to the Erudite bowl. And his blood falls onto the Erudite water.

The Abnegation mutter and some shout. I shout "traitor!" Then I duck my head and Beatrice looks over to me.

"Beatrice Prior." Marcus says, and I look over at the Priors, there faces are stony. Beatrice looks at the Dauntless bowl and the Abnegation bowl. Her blood falls onto the coals of the Dauntless.

"Robert Black." Marcus says his face mad, and Robert walks calmly and his blood falls onto the earth of Amity.

"Susan Black." Marcus' face is even redder and madder as I walk up and my blood falls onto the stones of Abnegation.

A breath of relief comes from the Abnegation as I walk and stand next to Lyte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Veronica Roth does! :D**

**Chapter 5**

**POV Susan Black**

My mom walks us away from the Choosing Ceremony, Lyte is with us and she has no place to stay. "Want to stay with us, Lyte, it will be fun!" I ask?

"Sure" She replies with a smile, and I see my dad blinking back tears, because she was Amity, and now Robert is Amity.

Lyte and I walk upstairs to my room and I have an extra bed luckily, so I let her stay, with us. I see her gaze longingly at the Amity symbol on my wall, and she knows she is a betrayer to her faction.

My mom screams at us that it is time for supper, and Lyte winces as she walks down the stairs.

Lyte and I walk calmly down the stairs and we sit quietly eating our scrambled eggs, when my dad asks Lyte "Was Amity, good to their initiates?"

Lyte quickly replied "there is a reason why Amity is peaceful, Mr. Black." "It was very nice, but I just wanted out."

Lyte just ate in silence for the rest of the meal, and I begin to think why it was so surprising someone from Amity would join Abnegation, probably because they are so jumpy and joyful, and we are rigid, like wire.

Lyte was in the bathroom, washing off her leftover makeup that she had from Amity, and she had some in her pocket I realize, and she kept it, so I didn't tell anyone, because she needed something, anything to remind her of home.

I walked in behind her, to get ready for bed when I got back, she was sobbing in my bedroom so I quietly walked over to her and comforted her before falling asleep.

Sorry for short chapters, just used to it! :)


	6. Lyte's Background

**Just thought you guys might want some background on Lyte, she is originally from Amity.**

**Enjoy! :D**

Name: Lyte Diamond

Age: 16

Parents: John and Nicole Diamond

Other books she is in: The Faction games (Main) Abnegation's Story

Friends: Susan Black (main), Others unknown until next story! :D

Aptitude Test Result: Inconclusive (Amity, Abnegation, Erudite, Dauntless)

Fate: Unknown ;)

Siblings: Nathan Diamond, George Diamond, Ruby Diamond, Hailey Diamond

Favorite Food: Pasta and Cake

best ability: to stay positive when others aren't

**These are just some things, if you want more just leave it in the comments below! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 6**

**POV Susan Black**

Today is the first day of initiation. Marcus Eaton gathers the new initiates and says "the 1st ten days we will be at Amity, harvesting."

I breathe a sigh of relief we go to Amity. "Then the day after we have visiting day for the transfers." Marcus continues.

Oh goodie I go to Amity 11 days straight!

"Then" Marcus says "we go to Candor for 10 days and help them fill out papers." I almost groan, I don't like Candor at all. "Then this year because the Erudite won't let us help we will go to Dauntless."

"Some of you may ask what are we doing there?" Marcus asks

I almost throw up we go to Dauntless. We will die.

"We are for the 1st day we will play capture the flag." Oh first day not bad!

"The other nine we are target practice, for knife throwing and shooting." "They will try to miss us I hope, but it is not certain you will survive."  
I was right, I am dead.

Lyte looks horrified. But just her and a couple people from Amity look that way. I try to keep a straight face.


	8. Chapter 7: Amity Harvest

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 7**

**POV Susan Black**

Day 9 of Harvesting our butts off.

The Amity helped of course, but still there were a lot of farms! Lyte looked down the whole time while we were harvesting, we were working on picking strawberries off the vines.

One time, Lyte tripped over a vine and fell into the strawberries and mud, so she was muddy, but she got up and started working again. Finally when the sky started to get dark, and the Amity symbol above our heads faded, Johanna Reyes shouted "Dark! Get inside! Get warm!" So we all did! Amity let us stay wherever we felt like, so Lyte and I slept on the ground below the Amity.

We fell asleep quickly of course because we were so tired from working 12 hours in the fields for 9 days straight!

Day 10 of Harvesting our butts off

I woke up to a little girl in yellow shake me awake, I groaned and she helped me up.

This time we were on corn duty, so I climbed in one of the tractors and started it. Lyte got in another and we could sit there until they needed us. Twice about every hour they needed us.

2 hours left, when I hear a scream! I look around wildly, when I see an Amity got her dress stuck in something and she is trying to pull it out. It yanks her down and is choking her when Abnegation rush over and pull it from her.

It's been smooth sailing since thank goodness!

We walk back to Abnegation headquarters that night, but I have to go back to Amity in the morning!


	9. Chapter 8: Visiting Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 8: Visiting Day**

**POV Susan Black**

My mom wakes us up, and Lyte heads downstairs to the main part of Abnegation, while I pack, to go to Amity. Robert would expect our parents, but they are being very selfish lately.

I start making the long walk to Amity, when I am passing Dauntless headquarters, when a Dauntless shoves me to the ground. The Dauntless cackle behind him, and I feel my face get hot. I start walking again when I keep hearing "Where ya going stiff?"

Ugh, I don't like Dauntless!  
When I finally make it to Amity headquarters, I see Robert's eyes light up, and I smile at him.

"I thought mom or dad would come, Susan, where are they?" His eyes are full of concern

"They are being very selfish lately, Robert, they couldn't come so I did."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Susan. How has your training been so far?" Robert adds

"Fine I guess, we helped with harvest, now its time to go to Candor. How's your training been?" I add politely

"Great! No one gets kicked out, only if they choose to leave. Johanna's great!" He says happily.

An Erudite woman stands behind Robert and directs me to leave Amity. I don't know why, and I run home to Abnegation as fast as I can.


	10. Chapter 9: Outside the Fence

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Veronica Roth does! Hope you like the chapters!**

**Chapter 9**

**POV Susan Black**

Later that night after the disaster at Amity, Lyte comes into my bedroom. "What's wrong?" Lyte asks concerned?  
"Nothing, just the Erudite being jerks." I say.

"Oh, my parents were shooed out of here as well! An Erudite woman came and told them to leave, but they wanted to stay. So I said why not just a couple more minutes, they were promised the day! And the Erudite woman was all like no, they have to leave. So they left and I was upset for a while.

Lyte then goes cold for a minute, and realizes something, the Erudite are doing something I realize, to the other factions, they are just waiting on us to help. That's why the Amity were mad, that's why the Amity didn't want to leave. Or, are they just doing something to the Peaceful Faction. I had to find out, does Lyte know.

"Lyte, had the Erudite been doing something to the Amity, that the Abnegation don't know about? That the Dauntless and Candor don't know about?" I ask quickly

"Well to be honest, they are purchasing more food than any of the other factions combined. Even Abnegation who gives to the Factionless, it's like they are planning for some reserve! It's weird, because we don't like to give away extra food, but we don't know if they are keeping it or not." Lyte says fast.

Something clicks in my brain and I remember, memory serum, Lyte isn't from here.

Outside the fence.

I will pretend, that I don't know Lyte is from outside the fence. But I see her face, she knows.

I get out of bed and sprint downstairs.


	11. Chapter 10: Candor Headquarters

**I own Divergent**

**Actually, no I don't Veronica Roth owns this wonderful story! :D**

**Chapter 10**

**POV Susan Black**

Lyte and I get ready to go to Candor headquarters in Abnegation clothing. I get my hand loose, just in case if I have to do a lot of writing.

I am more worried for Lyte than I am for myself. Candor hate the Amity, because they tell lies to protect the peace, so she is doomed when we get there!

"Welcome, Abnegation initiates to Candor headquarters! I hope you enjoy your stay! The Amity and Abnegation initiates over here." Jack Kang pointed to a huge pile of papers.

"The Erudite, Candor, and Dauntless initiates over here." He pointed to a small pile. Well I guess that makes sense, only 1 from erudite transferred, 2 from Candor, and three from Dauntless transferred.

Lyte, Hana from Amity, George from Amity, Harry, Kaelee, Yolanda, and I from Abnegation start on the huge pile.

"Hana, George, and Yolanda start on this pile." Lyte says pointing to the slightly less small pile in our pile. "Harry, Kaelee, Susan and I will start on the bigger pile." Lyte says and starts on the papers.

I got a juicy paper from the Erudite.


	12. Chapter 11: Candor Headquarters Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the story belongs to Veronica Roth.**

**Chapter 11**

**POV Susan Black**

I race after Lyte closely followed by Natalie Prior, Jack Kang rips her into a room, and all I see is a piece of gray fabric fall to the ground, her sweater from Abnegation, leaving an Abnegation shirt.

Natalie opens the door and says "I demand you to let the Amity girl go."

Jack Kang replies "She's Divergent, she has to go to the Erudite, Jeanine's orders."

"I don't give a shit if she's Divergent, she's now Abnegation!" Natalie fires back.

Jack steps toward Natalie when a wild-eyed Candor steps into the room with a gun.

"Back away from the girl or I will shoot you." She says to Natalie and me.

"I'd rather die than give up on my friend." I spit at her.

She shoots me I the thigh and Jack runs off with Lyte struggling against the Candor.

Natalie helps me up and gathers the Abnegation and we leave Candor headquarters.

Since that was our second day, we spend the other eight helping out with the harvest at Amity again.

My back literally aches and my thigh hurts really bad.

After that, it's time for Dauntless headquarters.

* * *

**Sorry for not posting earlier, I was focusing on my other story! Hope you liked the cliffie! :D**


	13. Chapter 12: Capture the Flag

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Veronica Roth owns Divergent! :D Enjoy! **

**POV Susan Black**

**Chapter 12**

Lyte is gone, probably in Erudite Headquarters by now, Jack Kang and the Candor took her. I feel so bad, how could this happen to an Amity-Abnegation!

Dauntless Headquarters is hot and yucky, while we wait for our teams for Capture the Flag, we are deciding weather Abnegation vs. Dauntless or a mixture of both. They decide on Abnegation vs. Dauntless I feel like the air has been squeezed out of me.

"Ooh, are we facing a bunch of stiffs?" A Candor croons? I flinch.

"Not much competition there right?" Another Candor-Dauntless says.

I see Beatrice standing next to a Candor-Dauntless but she is nicer and a Erudite as well.

We have a team of six Abnegation born and five initiates and they have roughly the same but they are outnumbering us.

They hand Natalie Prior the flag, since she is our team captain, and we decide where to hide it inside a tree trunk and an Erudite transfer and an Abnegation born decide to protect it.

Natalie leads us when we see the glint of their flag up on top of the Ferris Wheel. Two are in cars and the rest are on the bottom looking for us.

Stephanie, an Amity shoots a bullet and hits one in the leg. We are a force to be reckoned with.

They start falling quickly both us and them, when I realize it's five of us against five of them. The two back at our flag are in and Natalie, Stephanie, and me are in.

Beatrice, Tobias, a Dauntless leader named Eric, the Candor Smart-mouth Peter, and Christina.

Stephanie gets shot by Peter and Natalie shoots Christina. A bullet whizzes by my ear and I shoot back hitting Peter in the leg! "SUCK THAT!" I shout gleefully. Natalie grins next to me.

Eric and Natalie stand off, when a bullet hits her in the leg, she shouts out in pain. "NO!" I shout and shoot five bullets straight at him and three hit Eric.

I realize I am the only one on offense, I shoot up at a car on the Ferris wheel, when my blonde hair gets hit by a bullet. Glad it didn't hit my skull. I shoot up and hit Tobias in the arm. I climb faster and faster when I shoot at Beatrice and I am out of bullets.

So is Beatrice apparently and she runs at me. I grab the flag and throw it down. I jump off, and hit the ground with a crunch, my leg is definitely broken, I wail out in pain. "SUSAN!" Beatrice shouts! "SUSAN!"

I am rushed to the Dauntless infirmary and I am in a cast for the next five days.

Thank goodness.


	14. New Pen Name

I** SORRY I AM CHANGING MY PEN NAME! PLEASE READ THIS! IT IS NOT GOING TO BE DREAMGALLEON2115! IT IS NOW GOING TO BE HestiaAbnegation11 IN CASE YOU WANT TO KNOW! :)**


End file.
